1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of information networks, and more particularly relates to a protocol for configuring routes over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's networks carry vast amounts of information. High bandwidth applications supported by these networks include streaming video, streaming audio, and large aggregations of voice traffic. In the future, these bandwidth demands are certain to increase. To meet such demands, an increasingly popular alternative is the use of lightwave communications carried over fiber-optic cables. The use of lightwave communications provides several benefits, including high bandwidth, ease of installation, and capacity for future growth.
Optical infrastructures are capable of transmission speeds in the gigabit range, which helps address the ever-increasing need for bandwidth mentioned above. Such infrastructures employ various topologies, including ring and mesh topologies. In order to provide fault protection, ring topologies normally reserve a large portion (e.g. 50% or more) of the network's available bandwidth for use in restoring failed circuits.
Traditionally, the networks allocate bandwidth and resources for the transmission of data and assign certain priorities to data paths such as the Quality of Service and like. These priorities only guarantee that if and whenever a data path is available, the high priority data will be transmitted first. In case of a data path failure, the transmission and data path priorities do not guarantee the restoration of data traffic. The high-level transmission protocol generally relies on the underlying physical architecture to restore the data paths. Thus, a user can only configure the data transmission priority for the data and depend upon the physical network architecture to restore data paths in case of a failure.
Ring topologies are capable of quickly restoring failed circuits. This capability is important in providing reliable service to customers, and is particularly important in telephony applications, where a failure can result in alarms, dropped calls, and, ultimately, customer dissatisfaction and lost revenue. In a similar vein, because of bandwidth demands, protocol overhead related to provisioning, restoration, and other functions should be kept to a minimum, to make the maximum amount of bandwidth available for use by customers.
An alternative to the ring topology, the mesh topology reduces the amount of bandwidth needed for protection. The mesh topology is a point-to-point topology, with each node in the network coupled to one or more other nodes. Because a circuit may be routed through various combinations of the network's nodes and over the various links which connect them, excess capacity through a given node or over a given link can serve to protect several circuits. However, the restoration of a circuit following a failure in a mesh topology can consume a relatively large amount of time.
Particularly, each of the various uses of such a network can have their own requirements as to bandwidth, restoration time, restoration guarantees and so on. With specific regard to restoration, certain low-priority services have only minimal requirements, and so restoration may simply consist of waiting for failures to be repaired, which allows such service to be economically priced (e.g., bulk data transfer). Alternatively, certain high-priority applications demand a high level of availability, and must be restored as quickly as possible, under all (or substantially all) circumstances, with cost being of little consequence (e.g., voice traffic). Often, however, network traffic is at neither of these extremes (e.g., internet service). In this case, greater up-time than a low-priority application, but at more reasonable costs than allowed by a high-priority service, is desired.